


Always be there

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Illya  (can be read in any order) [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once more Illya saves Napoleon from his women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always be there

Illya had been angry with Napoleon and had refused to allow him to pick him up for work that morning. The American had gone out the night before and met a Thrush woman-again.

When Napoleon was able finally to pull himself together enough to call his partner it had been at three in the morning.

Once more Illya came to the rescue, assisting his battered partner into the car and dropped him off at his apartment after spending the ride home giving the American a piece of his mind.

Napoleon had assured him he could make it upstairs by himself, and so Kuryakin left, deliberately not telling him to pick him up for work in the morning. He needed some time to cool down after once again rescuing his partner from his own stupidity.

Illya arrived at headquarters and went straight to his lab in the morning, hoping to put some time between him and Napoleon. He understood the American's needs, but not his desire to risk his life in pursuit of companionship.

Looking up from his microscope around noon, he was surprised that Napoleon hadn't come to the lab with an apologetic smile and lunch. At one o'clock he called their office, but there was no answer.

Finally at two o'clock, Illya called to see if his partner had checked in yet. When he was told he hadn't, he became worried and called Napoleon at home, listening to the phone ring, unanswered. Taking off his lab coat, he replaced it with a suit jacket and headed to the apartment.

After knocking on the door, Illya waited only a minute before using his key to let himself in. He flipped on the light and saw Napoleon's coat on the floor something he knew his partner would never do. He picked it up from the floor and felt that it was damp. Illya looked and saw his hand was red with blood.

He hurried down the hallway to the bedroom where he found Napoleon lying on the floor, blood pooling around him. He quickly checked out his partner finding a faint pulse and shallow breathing.

Unable to wake the downed agent, he called for help and held a towel to the wound in Napoleon's side. An UNCLE doctor and ambulance came quickly to his call and rushed his partner to headquarters and medical.

Mr. Waverly came to check on his CEA and found Illya waiting for word,.

"What happened Mr. Kuryakin?"

Not wanting to get his partner into trouble, he said, "He called for help last night after being attacked. When I arrived, he was alone but told me he was okay. Today he did not show up, and I went to see what had happened and found him still at home."

He hoped Waverly would accept what he'd said until his partner was able to give his own account of what had occurred. The look on Waverly's face let him know his explanations would be acknowledged for now.

Hours later Illya was allowed to see Napoleon. The American's eyes were closed; his breathing was assisted with oxygen. He was pale, lying there dressed in a hospital gown, and attached to a capped IV with an empty bag of blood hanging by his bed.

The beeping monitors reassured the Russian that he was still alive. He thought about how many times in the past these same monitors had comforted him showing that Napoleon was with him.

Napoleon opened his and smiled to see his partner sitting next to him.

"You're here," he sighed.

"Where did you expect me to be?" Illya asked.

"You were so angry; I wasn't sure you would be here."

"I will also be here for you. Why Napoleon did you not call me for help?" Illya said the hurt obvious in his voice that his partner would believe his anger would prevent him from helping.

"I didn't think it was that serious and felt I could handle it. You were angry enough with me, and I didn't want to make it worse."

"Then why didn't you call me when you discovered how badly you were hurt?"

"I didn't have time. Once I entered my apartment, I made my way to the bedroom but that's all I remember."

Illya shook his head, "Napoleon….."

"I know. I really do try but she was so beautiful and so willing to share the night with me."

After a few minutes of silence, Napoleon asked. "Was Mr. Waverly here?"

Illya nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He asked what happened. I told him you were attacked but do not think he believed my version. I'm afraid my friend you are in for another reprimand."

"And some time on desk duty until you learn to control your impulses, Mr. Solo." In the doorway stood their boss with a frown on his face.

"Yes sir. I'll try." Napoleon acknowledged the dressing-down.

Waverly shook his head. He understood his CEA would try, but changing the way he was would change the person he was. He only hoped to give him time to think and reflect on his behavior.

After Waverly left, Illya lifted Napoleon's hand.

"My friend, I may get angry at you but will always be there to cover your back."

"Thanks," Napoleon answered as he drifted off to sleep knowing that he was safe once again because Illya would always be there for him


End file.
